


It's More Likely Than You Think [podfic]

by mutalune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ransomware, among other things, in which we learn about aziraphale's porn habits, internet scams, just like... a dumbass angel on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutalune/pseuds/mutalune
Summary: Don't believe everything you read on the Internet—unless, of course, you're an angel with reality-warping powers.(Which is to say, it turns out there really are hot single MILFs in Aziraphale's area. And they do want to meet.)





	It's More Likely Than You Think [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's More Likely Than You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368234) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 

> the end of my pre-nanowrimo podfic-making-a-thon! big thanks to curtaincall for 1) making probably the funniest fic i've ever read in my entire life and 2) not immediately kicking me out and telling me to toss my mic out a window when i tried to do a sexy milf voice 
> 
> thank you for listening and i hope you enjoy!

**Author**: curtaincall  
**Reader**: tickety-boo (facelesshellion)  
**Length**: 11:20

[Listen to or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kate-mar-25260639/its-more-likely-than-you-think)

[Download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VhKdrgfENl5RbyPwAHigpwhXzW4_x7bA/view?usp=sharing)

[Listen to or download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzm38s8nhrmn3kv/it%27s-more-likely-than-you-think.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
